<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nightmare by stayatinyzen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754763">Nightmare</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stayatinyzen/pseuds/stayatinyzen'>stayatinyzen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Coughing, Killing, Nightmares, Oh, Zombie Apocalypse, as you know from the title, but not so much as a ship, dont be fooled, enjoy?, minchan-centric, pay mind to the tags, sad ending? happy ending?, sorry in advance, turning, welp, who knows where it ends?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:14:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stayatinyzen/pseuds/stayatinyzen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The nightmare of living in a Zombie overrun world.</p><p>It was sad.<br/>What was sadder was they still had to sleep, they could still have nightmares.</p><p>That, however, was not their biggest fear.<br/>Worse; the nightmare of being bitten.<br/>The nightmarish way you have to have to fight your own brain to stay sane.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, can be taken as relationship or platonic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nightmare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26823547">Complicated</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Str4y/pseuds/Str4y">Str4y</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It was such a good storyyy<br/>and i had this idea, like, this prompt like, someone having a nightmare, and they wake up and it comes true<br/>idk, ive just been so obsessed with apocalyptic and dystopian...like...themes. its just fun to write?</p><p>ig u could take it as an alternate ending?<br/>but like...its not as linked to the story coz hyunjin is...lemme not spoil, but u should really really read str4ys works if you like this kinda stuff</p><p>also, the minchan aspect isnt so prominent, but it gives reason why minho's nightmare has to do with chan.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being in the middle of a zombie apocalypse wasn't exactly a dream (read: nightmare) come true (it was worse). But there was a very true fear of being...'turned' that everyone carried with them (those who could anyway, can't carry much when your bones are soft as putty).<br/>
Except, for some, a poor few. This wasn't as much a fear, it was their reality.</p><p>And that's where Minho was. Stuck between a rock and a hard place; on the verge of changing, become one of those mindless...bloodthirsty...things.</p><p>As thus emerges his dilemma; does he leave his friends, leave them to fend alone, while he (one of their best fighters, now that he had healed up a bit) most likely goes and dies, or stay. Stay with the closest people to a family he had anymore, but have suspense, have a constant fear. The fear that he would snap.<br/>
There was no telling what could happen, who could get hurt, killed, or even fall into the same struggle he was facing.<br/>
<br/>
"Hey minnie!"<br/>
He jumped, the shout and the sudden, over enthusiastic hug startling him. "Oh...Channie, hi."<br/>
"Listen, you can ease up, mate. You're so tense." He emphasized this with a slight squeeze. "Don't worry so much, yeah? You're in control, it's all ok."<br/>
Minho smiled softly, always amazed at the way the older could simply read his mind. Then again, it was returned sentiment for the most part; he normally knew what Chan needed, what he was worried about, without a word shared between the pair. Chan was his sanity. A listening ear, a shoulder to lean on, someone to share every worry with. Just knowing Chan knew, that he listened, that he wanted Minho to stay, it made Minho stay. It kept him sane enough. He was fine.</p><p>After he relaxed, they talked about nothing but everything. Anything that came up, or absolute nonsense, drawing symphonies of laughter from both.<br/>
Just as he felt he could forget his predicament, Minho began to cough. He panicked, trying to hold it with his mouth shut and covered by his hands. This was the evidence.</p><p>He wasn't ok. He hadn't been for a long time.</p><p>But he managed to swallow majority of the blood that remained in his mouth. If no one saw it, they wouldn't know.<br/>
And if Minho had begun to secretly crave the crimson liquid, no one would know that either; the horrific pleasure he got from it. It has always been his own anyway...<br/>
That is, so far.</p><p>He realised Chan wanted his attention again, the other now panicked, no doubt seen the blood that ended up dripping onto Minho's sleeves. Minho hummed distractedly, just to show that he wasn't so lost in his head anymore.<br/>
He couldn't refocus on their easy conversation anymore, his hands itching to draw blood from the other; sweet, caring, loving Channie.</p><p>He shouldn't be having thoughts like that.<br/>
<br/>
But it was all too easy.<br/>
Chan was such a soft soul. He wouldn't expect it...he trusted Minho so much, even when Minho felt couldn't trust himself, and voiced such to the other. It was always played off, an easy joke, <em>'you love me too much to hurt me~'</em>, or his concerns brush off sweetly <em>'minnie-yah~ It's ok. I can protect myself if anything happens ok?'</em>, or brushed off...not so sweetly. That one had hit Minho the worst. Not as sweetly. What was it? Was there anyway it would be unstuck from his memory.</p><p><br/>
<em>"Minho." That had stung in itself. Rare were the times Chan would use his full name. Admittedly, it was late night - or early morning, no one could be sure - and Minho had made his way to Chan in fear that the blood on his hands wasn't his own. "Your chest hurts doesn't it?" </em><br/>
<em>Receiving a slow nod Chan huffed and Minho glared at him, more hurt than angry, but was he Lee Minho if he admitted a silly little huff of air hurt him that badly? No. No he was not.</em><br/>
<em>"Well maybe when I'm panicking about it I don't think of that."</em><br/>
<em>"Well then learn to. What can I do about? I just fell asleep Minho. Just now. Just think for two seconds before you run to me-" He cut himself off with a yawn and lay down, turning his back to Minho. "Think a little...relax...and then if you really need to, come...come find me...ok?"</em><br/>
<em>At every pause Minho could hear the sleep pulling Chan, and harshly yanking at his guilt. He sighed softly, not bothering to answer hearing soft snores.</em><br/>
<em>Sleep well hyung..."</em>
</p><p>He could protect himself? Minho loved him so much? But he was such a nuisance on Chan, a weight. Chan had as good as admitted it, his hazy state probably made him truthful.<br/>
So Minho allowed himself the indulgence. Just once. If he wanted Minho to stop, he would say so, wouldn't he? He had a working mouth.<br/>
A cut or a two, or a few more. Who needed to count?<br/>
Minho could feel a twitch in the corner of his lips, they quirked upwards seeing the rivers of burgundy bursting from beneath his fingers. </p><p>As he heard stuttered exclamations and felt the arm in his grasp grow tenser as it tried to escape the claws buried in it, he rolled his eyes.<br/>
With a low growl he covered Chan's mouth with his now bloody hand. "Shut up. I'm relaxed now, like you wanted, isn't this what you wanted?!"<br/>
He saw Chan's eyes widen, before reading the level of panic the other felt. Huffing out a sardonic chuckle he gripped the other's face tightly, his fingers probably leaving mark, bright red. Just like trails of what he craved, dripping. From his fingers it had begun to run down Chan's cheeks. Honestly, it was the best look Minho had ever seen on the older.<br/>
"Ah, hyung..." He used the grip to tilt Chan's head up.<br/>
"Don't worry. It's ok. Isn't it? I'm just fine..." He hissed the last words against the skin of Chan's neck, fully prepared to sink his teeth into what would probably the best meal he could every have. As he begun to sink his teeth, he felt the flesh in his mouth move before he heard the muffled sob.<br/>
He pulled away quickly, jerking away from Chan's neck.</p><p>He smiled.<br/>
Crimson dripping down, and from Chan's neck. A deep, dark black-hole of red stared back at him, the missing puzzle piece of flesh located between his teeth.</p><p>Suddenly, his arms were wrenched back, forcibly dragging him away from a sobbing, stuttering Chan, who held a hand at his throat as he gasped for breath. He struggled against the arms, the ones that pulled him away from that fresh, sweet mea-<br/>
"-ng! Hyung, Minho!"<br/>
<br/>
He sat up, gulping in air. Hyunjin's hands were (still?) on him (was it Hyunjin who pulled him away from his prey?), holding him down. It was more gently than he remembered.<br/>
"Hey there Min hyung...feeling ok?"<br/>
He managed a jerky nod, fairly certain the other didn't buy it, but Hyunjin had let go and moved out of the other's personal space.<br/>
"You shouted...what happened?"<br/>
"Nothing." Minho dismissed his concerns quickly, almost fast enough to cut the younger off. "Where's Chan?"<br/>
Hyunjin raised his eyebrows, now sure something had happened, and suspecting it had to do with the oldest. "I'll go get him..."<br/>
Minho let out a murmured word of appreciation as Hyunjin left.<br/>
<br/>
Minho zoned out, only realising another person had entered when fingers were snapped in front of his nose to break his staring contest with the wall.<br/>
"Hey mate...What's up?"<br/>
"Not much..." He mumbled distractedly, leaning closer to the elder's warmth.</p><p>He could never get over his...his sweetness.<br/>
Not only in personality, but in body too it seemed. Quite literally.</p><p>If anything, in real life, it was only amplified. The smell at least.<br/>
Minho glanced at his neck, a phantom bite mark faded in and out of his vision.<br/>
if the smell alone was so much more enticing, how would the blood be? The flesh? Softer? Minho wanted to feel it, the wetness with the liquid red, the ripping of the tendons, the stupid human that thought it was safe; all ready for Minho to take its life, tear it into little pieces and-</p><p>No!<br/>
No.<br/>
He shouldn't think that.<br/>
No.<br/>
He can't think like that.<br/>
Not- no.<br/>
It's Chan.<br/>
No.<br/>
Channie.<br/>
He trusts Minho.<br/>
Believes in him to fight this virus.<br/>
Minho <em>can not</em> allow himself to think like that.</p><p>"-in?"<br/>
Minho shook his head and looked at Chan. "Uh...sorry...?"<br/>
"It's ok...Jinnie said you had a nightmare or something."<br/>
"Oh..."Minho shook his head. "I'm good. Don't worry about it." <br/>
"Alright..." Trusting Minho, he was a perfectly capable adult, and Chan had been through it all before. If Minho was nervous, scared about anything, he'd tell Chan. Whether or not Chan wanted to hear it, which could be a blessing in disguise. If he didn't voice the worry...it could get worse couldn't it? Sure, it was tiring to help, but he knew Minho tried so hard. Chan could only offer an ear, a shoulder to cry on (or rather only lean on, Minho refused to cry), a warm hug. Which he did.<br/>
He looped an arm around the younger's shoulders and pulled him closer.<br/>
Minho shut his eyes with a soft, silently suffering sigh and let his head loll into the crook of the other's neck.<br/>
"I'm fine...perfectly fine..." He all but whispered, Chan ears nearly missing he words.</p><p>The hand carding through his hair. The soft humming, that Minho could feel more then hear from his position. The smell. The intoxicating, open invitation. Minho felt his resolve grow weaker, his breathing more deep, taking in as much of his prey as he could. The freedom...It was so close, he could taste it. Minho just needed to give in.</p><p>In an almost sickening repeat of his day-dream-...it may as well have been, Minho dug his nails into the older's forearm.<br/>
"M-min?...That..kinda hurts. Are you ok...?"<br/>
Minho jumped off the bed, simply dropped the others arm, and went and shut and locked the door.<br/>
If Chan wasn't confused before, he certainly was now. Maybe a little freaked out, but it was only Minho.</p><p>"Now then" Minho turned to face him.<br/>
"How should I do this..."  Minho slowly walked to the bed, not caring for time. Hyunjin could try interfere this time, he would fail. If he didn't...<br/>
Well, just another for Minho to destroy.</p><p>Chan backed away.<br/>
Tried to at least.<br/>
Before he could process what happened, a hand was clutching his throat, pulling him foreword.<br/>
"I haven't even started yet hyung."<br/>
The words accompanied by a small, unreadable smile only served to accelerate his heartbeat further.</p><p>Minho covered the human's mouth, now aware of the amount of noise those nuisances were capable of making.<br/>
It sharply drew in a breath around Minho's hand.<br/>
Minho chuckled. This was so much easier than any predator-prey game he had imagined.<br/>
He shoved the head up, out of his way, and wasting no more time, he sank his teeth into the bulging jugular vein that practically called him. The blood that Minho wanted so much, had literally dreamed of, finally gushed into his mouth.</p><p>As Minho felt his prey's breath hitch, he smiled against its skin.</p><p>He would enjoy the reality.</p><p>And another six times.</p><p>Just waiting for him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Spoiler alert: Sad ending</p><p>also, something i learnt; 'he/she' is like, dehumanising, so like...i used that alot this story </p><p>ngl lowkey proud of this ^^<br/>hope you enjoyed</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>